Otanjoubi Sei-kun
by yuuki.hanami.5
Summary: Gak tau mau nulis apaan


Otanjoubi Sei-kun

Ini adalah fanfic pertama yang aku bikin, jadi mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata dan tidak berkenan di hati reader dan author-author lainnya. Yoroshiku na

Otanjoubi omedetou Akashi Seijuurou ^_^

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

**Pairing **: Akashi x Reader

**Genre **: Friendship, Humor (maybe)

**Warning! **:OOC, mungkin typo, dan hal-hal yang tidak menarik dan membosankan.

~Selamat Membaca~

19 Desember 20xx

Hari ini latihan berjalan seperti biasa, kau yang sedang bosan memperhatikan mereka pun menghela nafas. Sekarang pikiranmu tidak fokus pada pertandingan yang sedang kau lihat, kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengerjai kekasih mu yang besok akan berulang tahu.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengerjainya?' pikirmu, Momoi yang duduk disamping mu menatap mu bingung. "Kau kenapa (name)?" Tanya Momoi padamu. "Huh.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan Momoi-chan? Besok Sei-kun akan berulang tahun" katamu lesu.

"Berikan saja apa yang Akashi-kun suka" kata Momoi memberi saran. "Bukan itu maksud ku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjai Sei-kun saat ulang tahunnya besok. Apa kau punya saran?" katamu meminta saran pada Momoi.

"Eh? Kau serius mau mengerjai Akashi-kun?" Tanya Momoi tidak yakin dengan idemu. "Bukankah kau tau Akashi-kun itu seperti apa?" sambungnya lagi. "Sekali-sekali tidak apa kan?" katamu bersemangat sambil membayangkan bagaimana reaksi kekaksihmu itu.

"Kau maukan membantuku Momoi-chan? Aku juga akan meminta (memaksa) yang lainnya membantuku" katamu memohon pada Momoi. Momoi hanya menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Momoi berdiri dan meniup peluit tanda berhentinya pertandingan. Kau ikut membantu Momoi membagikan air dan handuk pada mereka.

"Ini Sei-kun" kau memberikan air dan handuk kepada Akashi. "Sankyu na (name)" kata Akashi menerimanya.

"Ini laporan yang kau minta Akashi-kun" Momoi memberikan data kepada Akashi. Akahsi pun menerima dan membacanya. "Baiklah minna. Latihan selesai, kalian boleh pulang sekarang" seru Akashi sembari pergi keruang ganti.

"Minna ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian dulu" katamu menahan mereka agar tidak keruang ganti. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan (name)-cchi?" tanya Kise padamu. "Besok Sei-kun akan berulang tahun. Aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk mengerjainnya" katamu memohon agar mereka mau membantumu.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikutan nodayo. Aku tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Akashi dalam mode yanderenya nodayo" kata Midorima melanjutkan perjalannya. "Kalau kau mau membantuku, aku akan membelikanmu lucky item selama satu minggu" katamu meyakinkan Midorima.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu mu. Ini bukan untuk mu nodayo, tetapi ini demi lucky item nodayo" kata Midorima sembari berjalan kembali kedekan mu.

"Untuk Mura-kun aku akan membelikanmu satu dus maibo-chin kesayanganmu itu" kata mu menatap Murasakibara. "Baiklah (name)-chin" kata Mirasakibara.

"Untuk Mine-kun aku akan melipat gandakan menu latihanmu jika kau tidak mau membantuku. Dan Kuro-kun" jeda "Aku akan meneraktikmu vanilla-chan sesukamu" katamu sambil melihat kearah mereka. Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "(name), kenapa cuman aku yang kau ancam?" Aomine memandang mu bingung."Aku tidak mau menggunakan uang ku untuk membeli majalah ero buat mu" kata mu.

"Eh? Kok aku gak dikasih apapun (name)?" tanya Momoi padamu. "Aku akan membelikan mu doujin untukmu" katamu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. 'Apa aku terlalu boros ya? Tetapi agar membuat mereka mau membantuku apa boleh buat' pikir mu.

"Kise-kun, apa kau mau meminta sesuatu juga?" tanya mu sembari melirik orang yang bersangkutan. Kise hanya menggeleng tanda menolak.

"(name)-cchi sudah sering membantu ku, ini saatnya aku membantu mu (name)-cchi. Jadi apa rencanamu (name)-cchi?" tanya Kise. Kau pun memberitau mereka tentang rencanamu.

"Jadi kau ingin mebuat kue sepeti apa nantinya (name)?" tanya Momoi pada mu. "Sepertinya strawberry shortcake" kata mu asal. Mereka hanya mengangguk

"Yosh. Ayo lakukan besok minna" serumu bersemangat. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian keruang ganti sana" mereka pun segera menuju ruang ganti.

~Skip Time~

Kau dan Momoi menunggu mereka di depan gerbang sekolah. "Momoi-chan, malam ini apa kau sibuk?" tanya mu pada Momoi. "Tidak ada. Kenapa?" Tanya Momoi balik. "kau mau kan menemaniku malam ini membeli kado untuk Sei-kun?" kata mu. "Ya, kebetulan aku juga mau membeli sesuatu" kata Momoi.

"(name)-cchi, Momo-cchi. Maaf lama menunggu" teriak Kise sembari berlari mendekatimu dan Momoi. "(name)-chin, aku lapar" rengek Murasakibara pada mu.

"Minna ayo ke majiba" kata mu yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka. "Kau juga ikut Sei-kun" kata mu langsung menggandeng Akashi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas atas kelakuanmu. Kalian pun segera menuju majiba.

~Skip Time~

"Kuro-kun ayo beli vanilla-chan" kau mun membawa Kuroko kekasir. "Aku ikut (name)" kata Momoi kemudian menyusulmu bersama yang lain. Setelah menunggu pesanan kalian pun datang. Kalian segera menuju meja kalian.

"(name)-cchi aku minta kentang goring mu yah" pinta Kise pada mu. Kau hanya mengangguk kemudian memberikan kentang goring mu padanya yang di sambut dengan senang hati.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Kau pun segera menarik Momoi untuk pergi.

"Minna, kami duluan" katamu berpamitan. Momoi yang kau tarik hanya mengikuti mu. "Kau kenapa? Bukannya belum selesai?" tanya Momoi bingung. "Bukannya kita akan membeli kado untuk Sei-kun. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti tokonya tutup" kata mu masih menarik lengan Momoi.

"Tapi lengan ku gak usah ditarik juga dong" kata Momoi meminta untuk lengannya dilepaskan. "Ah, gomen gomen" kau pun melepaskan lengan Momoi.

"jadi apa yang mau kau beli?" kau pun berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau jaket?" tanya mu pada Momoi. "Ide bagus. Oh iya, mengenai syal yang kau rajut kemaren, itu untuk siapa?" kau baru ingat bahwa kemarin kau merajut syal untuk kado Akashi. "Yaam pun. Itu syal untuk kado Sei-kun" kata mu. "Terus buat apa lagi kau mengajak ku membeli kado (name)" kata Momoi. "Hehehe. Kalau begitu temani aku beli bahan-bahan untuk buat kue nya ya Momoi-chan" pinta mu pada Momoi. "Ayo. Aku juga mau beli cemilan" kau dan Momoi pun menuju super market terdekat.

~Skip Time~

"Apa lagi yang kurang yah" gumam mu sambil melihat barang yang ada dikeranjang bawaan mu.

Tepung, cek. Telur, cek. Susu, cek. Strawberry, cek. Rum butter, cek. Gula, cek. Selai strawberry, cek.

"Apa ada yang belum kau masukkan (name)?" tanya Momoi yang datang tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya tidak" Momoi pun melihat barang yang ada di keranjang bawaan mu. "Sa. Ayo kita bayar" Momoi pun menarikmu pergi kekasir dan membayar belanjaan kalian.

~Skip Time~

Kau mulai memasukkan bahan satu-persatu dan mengocoknya. Kau mencicipi sedikit adonan setengah jadi yang kau bikin. "Sudah pas" gumam mu. Kau pun mulai memindahkan adonan ke Loyang dan memasukkannya ke oven.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit kue yang kau panggang pun jadi. Kau mulai mengelurkan kue mu dari oven. Kau memindahkan kue dan mulai menghiasnya.

"Kurasa sudah cukup" gumam mu sembari melihat hasil kerja mu. Kau pun memasukan kue buatan mu ke kulkas.

"Yosh, aku harus segera tidur. Semoga rencana besok berjalan lancar" kau pun mpergi kekamar dan tidur.

~Otanjoubi Sei-kun~

20 Desember 20xx

Kau berangkat kesekolah seperti biasa. 'Semoga Sei-kun suka' kau pun berjalan memasuki sekolah. Saat di koridor kau bertemu dengan Momoi. "Ohayou Momoi-chan" sapa mu pada Momoi. "Ohayou (name). Kau bersemangat sekali" balas Momoi.

"Kapan rencanamu di jalankan?" tanya Momoi tiba-tiba. Kau berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap Momoi. "Kita akan memulainya pagi ini. Pertama-tama kita harus mengambil gunting sakti itu dari tangannya." dengan semangat 45 kau memulai rencana mu.

Misi pertama : Mengambil gunting dari tangan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun bisa aku meminjam gunting mu?" tanya Momoi pada Akashi. Akashi menatap Momoi sejenak kemudian memberikan guntingnya. "Ingat. Jangan sampai hilang"

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Akashi-kun" panggil Momoi dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Akashi hanya melihat Momoi. "Akashi-kun. Gunting mu hilang. Tadi sebelum ku pergi, gunting mu masih ada di meja ku. A-aku minta maaf" setelah mengatakan itu Momoi segera pergi sebelum mendapatkan hadiah dari Akashi

Misi pertama selesai

Misi kedua : Memasukan anjing di loker Akashi.

"Kuro-kun apa kau membawanya?" tanya mu pada Kuroko. Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan menggendong anak anjing dan menaruhnya di loker Akashi dan mengambil baju gantinya. "Baiklah ayo kita keluar sebelum Sei-kun datang" kalian pun bergegas kelur dari ruang ganti.

.

.

Akashi yang baru kembali dari ruang pelatih segera menuju ke ruang ganti. Saat Akashi sudah masuk kalian buru-buru mengunci Akashi. Dari luar kalian bias mendengar suara Akashi yang berteriak kaget dan mencoba mengusir anjing tersebut.

Misi kedua selesai

Misi ketiga : Melempar telur dan tepung pada Akashi

Kau memberi isyarat kepada Murasakibara untuk mengambil telur dan tepung yang akan dilempar ke Akashi. Kemudian kau pergi mengambil kue ulang tahun dan kado untuk Akashi. Saat kembali kau memerintah kan mereka untuk membuka kunci pintu.

Akashi pun keluar dengan muka pucat. "Otanjoubi omedetou Akashi/-kun/-cchi/-chin/Sei-kun" kata kalian dan mulai melempar telur dan tepung ke arah Akashi.

"Apa yang kalian lakuakan?" tanya Akashi. Kau pun datang membawa kue ke hadapan Akashi. "Make a wish Sei-kun" kata mu, Akashi pun memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian meniup lilinnya. "Ini untuk mu" kata mu kemudian memberikannya pada Akashi. Yang lainnya pun mulai memberikan kado mereka ke Akashi. "(name)" panggil Akashi pada mu. "Ada apa Sei-kun?" tanya mu. "Apa ini rencanamu?" kau hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Akashi. Akashi kemudian pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Misi ketiga selesai

Akashi segera bergegas menghampiri mu yang sedari tadi menunggunya. "Maaf lama" kau hanya menggeleng. "(name)" kau hanya menoleh melihat Akashi. "Arigatou untuk semuanya" Akashi tersenyum melihatmu. Kau pun membalas senyuman Akashi.

**おわり**

Terima kasih yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic yang tidak jelas ini. Hontou ni arigatou.


End file.
